


Signed, yours truly, the whale

by TricksterNag1to



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Hawaii Part II, Lots of Metaphors tbh, Lullabies, Metaphors, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Singing, Songfic, Tally Hall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterNag1to/pseuds/TricksterNag1to
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the boat ride down to find Beatrice, Greg gets sleepy and asks his brother, his only companion for a simple lullaby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signed, yours truly, the whale

The makeshift boat's gentle swaying seemed to lull Greg to sleep faster than it probably should. But, as always, as people say. Purgatory can make a child tired. Silent bugs and frogs silent voices echoed off of the 'boat's sides into Greg's young ears, making the child yawn. "Wirt?" he asked, breaking the temporary- good for some but not exactly for others- silence that seemed to never happen as much as it should.

Wirt turned from rowing the boat, sweat from the hard task of labor making its way down his forehead and a look of regret and despair seeping in his eyes. Bags from the several days without sleep seemed to stick, and now stay on his face. "Yes Greg?" the elder of the two brunet brothers asked, pinching his temple in annoyance, he just wanted to get home. Home was the goal and at the moment; the only option towards some realistic, or even hyperrealistic sanity.

"Can you sing me a song? I'm tired." the tea pot-donning child asked, dropping his oar inside the boat and cuddling up with his rock and his frog, much like a 'normal' child would with two of their stuffed animals when their parents were about to tell them a bedtime story, with the same look of excitement and happiness only a few people seemed to have in their lives. "Come on, you sing to Sara all the time!" he exclaimed, causing the other to frown.

And with that, Wirt looked the other way and scowled, internally dreading every stupid, _stupid_ , _**stupid** _ decision he ever made in his entire life up to that point. "Fine." the clarinet-playing boy huffed, in quite an annoyed tone. "If I sing you a song, will you please go to sleep Greg?" he asked, whipping his head back to look at the other. Despite his anxieties (some possibly caused by Greg) constantly eating and nipping at his ankles, he really did love his younger stepbrother. "Let.. let me find one of my poems, alright?" he muttered.

With a loud and sharp-sounding clearing of the throat, Wirt took a deep and reluctant breath. "Joy mirage's kingdom come, alas no one's left at stake.." he paused, a series of coughs and wheezes leaving his thin and extremely weak lips. "Now with the existance is on the wake, let us see that we can make." he sang, his voice quite shaky and not at all in tune with what the song could of easily been pursued as, but it still sounded decent.

The comforting sound of his brother's kind, familiar and voice seemed to ripple off the babbling waters like a bird first taking off into flight for the first time, a clear and sharp sound that filled the forest, alerting all of it's inhabitants, beast or bird of the two brothers presence. Even if Wirt's voice seemed to crack like a broken glass, and squeak like an old tire, it sounded pleasing to Greg, and isn't that the main purpose of a lullaby? To help one sleep?

Slowly but surely, Greg felt himself fall more and more asleep as his eyes fluttered shut similar to how a butterfly's wings would flutter in the summer's day; a fine comparison to the dark, and soon snowy night they would only meet soon enough, for the safety of Greg's slumber would give them some faith to their upcoming journey. After a few minutes of the song continuing onto different lyrics as "Pure delights and fears surround us as we sail, signed, yours truly, the whale." that made Greg chuckle in a sleep-depriven way.

"Apart is a wholly ending, a line in this final song, alas as they say, so long, so far.." Wirt finished his simple tune before turning to his younger brother, who was out like a light in a lantern. Now, he thought to himself. Now was the time to focus on getting home.


End file.
